El más feliz de los cumpleaños
by zyzab
Summary: Hermione recibe una inesperada sorpresa el día de su cumpleaños de la persona que aún ama y extraña.


_**Hola! Les traigo este nuevo One Shot, es para el concurso de la página de Facebook Dramione Shipper y la temática fue el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Hermione 3 Espero sea de su agrado! :)**_

* * *

Nuevamente se acercaba el 19 de Septiembre y él sin poder si quiera desearle un feliz cumpleaños, otro onomástico más de su gran amor en el que no estaban juntos.

Cumpliría 21 años y estaba más alejada de él que nunca.

Miró aquel paquete mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Había sido un día cualquiera, caminaba por el Callejón Diagon mientras buscaba un nuevo caldero y no pudo evitar entrar a aquella joyería de la que todos hablaban, y ahora por fin estando en el lugar supo por qué todas las mujeres que había conocido decían añorar algo de esa afamada tienda.

Miraba entre los exhibidores, curioseando, dejando que la imaginación inundara su mente, cuando vio algo que llamó demasiado su atención. Era una hermosa gargantilla decorada totalmente con diamantes en forma de óvalos, dejando al frente una gema roja aun más grande rodeada por diamantes pequeños verdes y negros, haciéndola lucir más que espectacular.

Siempre se había imaginado a la mujer que amaba luciendo algo así, pensó que era tonto si quiera pensar en obsequiárselo, pero, ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez algún día alguien más llenaría el hueco que ella le había dejado y esa persona podría llevarlo.

No pensó bien sus acciones, solo le pidió a la empleada envolvérsela para regalo y salió con su adquisición.

Habían pasado varios meses desde esa compra impulsiva, y el paquete seguía estando sobre su librero hasta esa noche.

¿Cuándo se consideraba ofensivo mandarle un regalo a la novia de alguien más? Era la pregunta que rodaba por su mente últimamente.

En realidad había comprado la gargantilla para ella, para Hermione, sin embargo, debía ser sincero con él, no podía simplemente enviársela, seguramente ella reaccionaria de la peor manera.

-¡Oh, por Merlin! ¿Podrías si quiera fingir que no estás pensando en ella? - Preguntó Theo Nott su mejor amigo. Llevaban un rato en el balcón de la casa de Draco fumando, mientras él analizaba él paquete, dándole vueltas entre en sus manos.

-¿De quién hablas? - Respondió fingiendo demencia mientras bajaba el paquete y lo ponía en una pequeña mesa a su lado.

-No creerás que no sé que sigues pensando en Granger. - Draco suspiró y tiró la colilla de su cigarro. -¿Por qué no le envías de una vez por todas el regalo y te dejas de atormentar sobre el que pasará?

-Sabes bien que no puedo.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Weasley?

Draco tardó en responder. Era obvio el por se detenía, siempre el maldito de la Comadreja.

-No, lo digo yo.

-¡Vamos Draco! Hace tres años que mueres por volver hablar con ella, ¿Y ahora me dices que tú eres el que no quiere acercarse? - El Rubio no dijo nada, simplemente prendió otro cigarro y dejo que la nicotina lo relajara, odiaba escuchar a Theo decirle que hacer, lo conocía demasiado. -¡Bien! ¡Como quieras! Solo quiero que sepas que este año ella pasará su cumpleaños solo.

-¿De qué hablas Theo? -Por fin algo en esa conversación llamó tanto su atención como para dejar de fumar.

-Hablo de que hoy que fui al Ministerio a buscar a Potter y su adorable asistente me dijo que estaría fuera con Weasley en los próximos días, se me ocurrió preguntar si Granger se quedaría y según lo que dijo la chica ella estará aquí, sola.

Draco lo miró un instante antes de perderse en sus cavilaciones, tal vez esta era la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas.

* * *

Hermione despertó temprano la mañana del 19 de Septiembre, como cualquier otro día. Sabía a la perfección que era su cumpleaños más este año no le apetecía tanto celebrarlo, por un lado estaba el hecho de que ni Harry, Ron ni Ginny estarían como cada año con ella, y por otro el que ya había perdido la ilusión desde hace mucho de volver a festejar un cumpleaños, si tan solo él no hubiera...

Rápidamente alejó ese cruel pensamiento de su mente, se levantó de su cama para abrirles paso a las lechuzas que como cada año atiborraban su ventana en espera de que ella les permitiera el paso, y así, dejar sus presentes sobre la mesa.

Una a una fue dejando su paquete y se iban volando. ¡Por Merlin! Este año había muchos más presentes.

Tomó primero un paquete rosa, inmediatamente supo que era de Ginny, en su interior se encontraba una hermosa capa de viaje, seguramente otro de los intentos de Ginny por qué ella fuera alguno de los partidos de su equipo de Quidditch en el extranjero, sonrió mientras dejaba el obsequio a un lado y tomaba el siguiente. Así fue de uno en uno hasta llegar al de Harry que era un libro sobre la Magia en Latinoamérica que ella había buscado por mucho tiempo, y el de Ron, como cada año, una caja de chocolates y un osito de peluche. Aveces se preguntaba si Ron de verdad conocía un poco sus gustos

Solamente quedaban tres regalos cuando otra lechuza picoteó su ventana. Miró hacia ella y pudo ver que la pobre venia agotada pues había cargado un pesado paquete. Se acercó a ella y después de ofrecerle agua y un poco de alimento, emprendió nuevamente el vuelo.

Hermione tomó el regalo y buscó la tarjeta con el nombre de la persona desalmada que había enviado semejante paquete con una lechuza tan pequeña, sin embargo, no había nada. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, temiendo ser un regalo de algún bromista, sin embargo, en el había una bellisima caja de madera y en su interior posado sobre un cojín de terciopelo rojo, un delicado perfume dorado.

Le sorprendió algo así, era un nuevo tipo de regalo, diferente a los que comúnmente recibía. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo usó sobre su muñeca permitiendo que todos sus sentidos se llenaran del delicioso aroma de la fragancia.

Tenía notas de vainilla, con una ligera mezcla de limón, cardamomo, jazmín, bergamota y laurel, en definitiva, muy floral. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que el simple olor le permitiera recordarlo, haciendo que rápidamente cayera en cuenta de quién podía ser el que enviaba el paquete, más no tuvo que vivir con la curiosidad de si sus sospechas eran ciertas, debajo de donde se posaba el fino perfume se hallaba una pequeña tarjeta que decía **_"Úsalo y Recuérdame"_**.

No había firma, sin embargo, reconocería esa letra donde fuera. Se sentó mientras que el asombro la hacia sentirse agotada.

¡¿Como se atrevía?! Se dijo a sí misma indigna, pensó en ir ella misma a regresarle su regalito al cretino, sin embargo, no pudo negar lo mucho que le había gustado y como había alegrado su mañana.

Bufó. ¡Basta Granger! ¡Saca esa idea de tu mente! Se aseveró.

Con ayuda de su varita desapareció toda las envolturas de sus obsequios y se dedicó a guardar sus nuevos presentes antes de tomar una ducha y salir hacia el Ministerio, su trabajo le ayudaría a reaccionar.

Ni bien llegó a su oficina, muchos de sus compañeros se acercaban a abrazarla y desearle un feliz Cumpleaños abrumándola de cariño.

Agradeció a todos su detalle y entró a su oficina, cerrando la puerta y sintiéndose de muy buen humor, hacia tanto que no estaba así...

¡No! ¡No era por él que estaba así! Estaba feliz de que este año muchos se tomaran el tiempo de notarla, sí, eso era...

Había pasado un rato desde su llegada cuando su asistente Lisa entró a su oficina con un hermoso arreglo de Rosas rojas y tulipanes rosas.

La pobre chica batalló para poner el tremendo obsequio sobre su mesa de café mientras Hermione solo veía asombrada el nuevo presente.

-¿Quién lo envía? - Preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose a oler la deliciosa escancia de las flores.

-No lo sé, lo trajo un chico al parecer es de FlorishDream.

Hermione giraba alrededor del arreglo, deseando que fueran de Ron. Quería comprobar que su presentimiento no era verdad y que cierto hombre rubio las había mandado, sin embargo, sus sospechas se confirmaron al encontrar otra tarjeta como la que venía en el perfume, solo que esta vez decía: _**"Admíralas y Enamórate"**_

Tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos y la hizo pedazos ante la mirada sorprendida de su asistente, sin embargo, esta creyó más prudente no preguntar y retirarse.

Se acercaba la hora de la comida, pero Hermione no había podido concentrarse en lo más mínimo, no dejaba de pensar en Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera mandar algo así cuando ni una carta le había enviado en cuatro años?

Se estaba exasperando mientras pensaba en que hacer cuando Lisa entró con un paquete negro con un bello moño verde adornándolo.

Hermione inmediatamente se puso de pie por impulso y dejó que la chica lo pusiera sobre su escritorio.

-¡Este año sí que se ha lucido el señor Weasley! - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras admiraba los dos hermosos regalos de ese día. Hermione simplemente asintió, imposibilitada de contarle a su asistente que esos presentes estaban lejos de ser de Ron.

La morena salió nuevamente de la oficina dejando a Hermione para abrir la caja recién llegada.

Aunque al principio tardó en desenvolverlo, al final dejo que su curiosidad rasgara el empapelado para conocer el contenido.

Quedo maravillada al retirar el frágil papel de seda y encontrar un precioso vestido largo color rosa palo, era por mucho la más bella prenda que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, y al igual que los otros regalos esta venia con una nota que decía: **_"Vístelo y Enamora"_**

¡No! ¡Esto ya era demasiado! Ya había permitido que Draco se saliera con la suya, no iba a dejar que de pronto el le nublara los sentidos, ¡Era un hipócrita! Ni siquiera había sabido nada de él y de pronto le enviaba regalos por su cumpleaños, ¡Cómo sí le interesara!

Tomó su bolso con hechizo extensible y metió en él el vestido y la fragancia, se abstuvo de introducir el enorme arreglo ya que sabía que en él se terminaría desasiendo.

Salió de su oficina y se dirigió hacia la casa de Draco, según tenía entendido él vivía donde mismo.

No tardó en llegar ahí apareciéndose. Tomó un respiro antes de adentrarse en la valla que rodeaba la casa y toco la puerta, sin embargo, en cuanto su mano tocó el timbre sintió como su cuerpo daba vueltas y entraba a un túnel largo hasta que de pronto sus pies nuevamente sintieron el suelo.

¡El maldito timbre era un trasladar!

Se quitó el pelo de la cara lista para gritarle a Draco cuando lo que sus ojos vieron le quitaron el aliento.

Se dio cuenta que se hallaba sobre una cabaña flotante en un mar tan azul como el cielo mismo, se puso de pie y camino un poco hacia la entrada hasta llegar a la orilla del océano, donde sobre la arena se situaban varias antorchas alrededor de una mesa con dos sillas, y justo a un lado de las mismas, Draco Malfoy la esperaba con una sonrisa que heló su corazón.

-Draco... ¿Esto es...?

-Las islas Maldivas. No olvide que querías conocerlas.

Hermione caminó un poco hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

-¡No! ¡No quieras jugar conmigo Draco Malfoy! ¡Yo sé tus intenciones, claro que las sé! Si piensas que trayéndome al lugar al que eh soñado venir olvidaré lo que me hiciste, ¡Estás muy equivocado!

Draco no la escuchó, solo caminó hasta ella y forzó a sus labios dejar de hablar para besarla desde lo profundo de su corazón, haciendo que cada año lejos de ella se compusieran mientras sus almas se permitían encontrarse una vez más.

* * *

Después de que Hermione le diera una buena ronda de cachetadas al atrevido de Draco y una vez que él tratara de tranquilizarla, esta había decidido sosegar su enojo y entablar una conversación congruente y por fin cerrar las viejas heridas de ambos. Cabe mencionar que al final Hermione usó tanto su vestido nuevo como la fragancia que tanto le recordaba a él, ella decía que por complacerlo pero en realidad no podía estar más contenta en su día

Ambos platicaba y reían, mientras las luces de las antorchas los acompañaban durante su cena, teniendo como techo un millón de estrellas que se apreciaban en esa noche de cielo tan claro.

-De verdad no sé cómo lograste contentarme, Malfoy. Pero mañana no te prometo que siga siendo igual.

-Y no lo espero, Granger. -Dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en el apellido de la chica. -Solo deseó que esta noche sea distinta a cualquiera que hayas tenido, pero sobre todo, que seas muy feliz.

Ella lo miró, fijándose en cada detalle del rosto de Draco. Merlín sabía cuánto había extrañado ver cada centímetro de él, pero eso no quería decir que las cosas entre ambos estaban bien, solo significaba que Hermione había aprendido a disfrutar de cada momento y sí el destino había decidido volver a juntarlos, ella no dudaría de su decisión.

-Te tengo un último obsequio.

Hermione casi escupe su vino al escuchar esto. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya fue suficiente de regalos.

-¿Sabes Hermione? Pasaron cuatro años desde el último cumpleaños que estuve contigo, cuatro en los que no te di absolutamente nada, pero desde hace meses tengo algo para ti, deseando que la suerte me ayudara y pudiera estar como ahora contigo. - El ex Slytherin se puso de pie y camino hasta la espalda de la ex-Leona, sacó de su estuche el collar de diamantes y lo posó sobre el blanco cuello de la chica, mientras notaba que a pesar del tiempo, ella no dejaba de temblar ante su toque.

* * *

La mañana era perfecta hasta que un picoteo en la ventana hizo que Hermione se levantara.

Tomó su bata y fue a permitir que un montón de aves entraran a su casa y posaran como cada año varios paquetes sobre su mesa.

-¡Merlin! Si me hubieras dicho que desde temprano tus amigos te enviarían lechuzas a incomodar nuestro sueño hubiera dejado la ventana abierta.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro mientras Draco se posaba detrás su espalda y la abrazaba.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Amor.

-Gracias Amor. -Dijo la chica mientras giraba y lo besaba, él aprovechó este momento y al cargo de regreso a la cama y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ambos habían desaparecido hacía una hermosa habitación en lo alto de un edificio.

Hermione tuvo que callar un grito cuando notó que habían aparecido en otro sitió.

-¡No puede ser Draco! ¿Dónde estamos?

-Solo donde mereces pasar el más feliz de tus cumpleaños. París.

Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta el balcón de la habitación para permitirle ver que ante ella se posaba majestuosa la torre Eiffel.

Lo miro sonriendo, como quién ve a un niño que hizo una linda travesura y corrió a sus brazos para perderse entre las sabanas de la mullida cama.

-¡Espera! Ni siquiera abrí los regalos de mis amigos.

-Tranquila amor, yo perdí cuatro años sin poder darte nada, el que ellos tengan que aguantar unos días lo creo justo.

Ella le acarició el rostro y permitió que nuevamente sus almas se reencontraran en un largo beso.

Él había dicho que estaban en París para que pasara el más feliz de sus cumpleaños, más no podía estar más equivocado, ese ya lo había vivido el año anterior, y había sido el día que él regresó a su vida.


End file.
